food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Unfruitful Flower/Prologue
|- | colspan="2" class="secondaryheader" |Harsh Winter - Polar Snowfield |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" | The wind was whistling, the grey clouds were reuniting above in the sky. Sunlight had been blocked, and under the haze, it’s as though the world will fall into chaos for the first time in the next second. On the vast expanse of the white snowfield, a lone figure stumbled forward as he went against the cold wind. Each of his steps seemed to be consuming his very last shred of strength, but he won’t stop, from beginning to end... |- | colspan="2" class="secondaryheader" |Harsh Winter - Midgar |- | colspan="2" class="imgfit" | |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |On one early morning, Cappuccino shook off the snowflakes on his mantle as he knocked on the front door of ‘Garden of Eden’. |- | |Good morning! I’m here again! |- | |Huoo, I was wondering who’d come this early, turns out it’s Cappuccino. I haven’t seen you for a while. |- | |Yeah, I was preparing for school’s finals some time ago. It really was too busy. |- | |Is that right? Mister Daniel thought the botanical garden’s work was so boring that it scared off a precious intern like you. |- | |Eh? Teacher didn’t receive my request for a leave of absence that the postman brought over? |- | |I’m not all too clear about that. But Mister Daniel has set off for an exploration half a month ago. Maybe your request was only received after he left. |- | |Exploration? |- | |Ah, it’s like this. Every year Mister Daniel will always arrange some time for an exploration of his own. According to what he said, it’s to bring back ‘the lost seed of this world.’ |- | |Lost seed… He went alone? |- | |Yes. He’s always said the places he goes to are far too dangerous for humans. You should know, as a Food Soul yourself, he keeps putting himself in the position of leader. |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |Cappuccino nodded thoughtfully. |- | |Where’s Teacher Daniel exploring this time? |- | |Woo… If I’m not mistaken, probably the same place as half a year ago, to the ‘polar snowfields.' |- | colspan="2" class="imgfit" | |- | colspan="2" class="secondaryheader" |Harsh Winter - Polar Snowfield |- | |Looking at the weather, a snowstorm is coming… I need to make haste… |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |The “rock garden” before him suddenly shook, and the snow covering the surface fell one after another, revealing its true face—A giant cluster of tightly bound purple vines. |- | |Long time no see, old partner. I’ll have to trouble you for the moment. |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |The ball of purple vine gradually shrunk into the size of a coconut, and bounced excitedly beside Mashed Potatoes’s side a few times; it affectionately coiled to his side as it revealed the black cave entrance behind it. Mashed Potatoes happily appeased it, and then headed into the cave. |- | colspan="2" class="imgfit" | |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |Only a few steps in, a black shadow suddenly rushed out from the depths of the cave. It flitted over the top of Mashed Potatoes’s head, and flew out into the snowfield. Mashed Potatoes jumped, spooked. Looking carefully, only then did he realize that it was a crow flapping away. He held onto his chest as he slowly let out a sigh, and lightly flicked at the vines beside him. |- | |Were you the one who let it come in seeking shelter from the blizzard? It seems like the polar snowfield isn’t entirely devoid of life… |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |Mashed Potatoes collected himself and continued heading in. Different from the outside world of glaciers, inside the cave was warm and humid. The rock walls and ground were filled with bits of moss and ferns. Up ahead, the sky’s light cast down from some snow covered valley crack, creating a natural sky light in the cave’s depths. And under the dim shadowy lights of the sky was a man-made flower field. |- | |(Looks like the temperature here can be maintained pretty well using Soul Power. I don’t know if this environmental condition can allow ‘it’ to successfully bloom…) |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |Mashed Potatoes walked towards the flower field expectantly. However, when he drew closer to the flower field, the scene was so frightening that his face paled. The flower field was as he’d expected, already bloomed; but it’s as if it was trampled over by a giant beast, the flowers with weeping human faces were all crooked, a complete mess. |- | |What's going on? |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |In the middle of his confusion, his shoulder was suddenly patted by someone. His instincts reacted faster than his reasoning, Mashed Potatoes subconsciously darted to the side to hide, his vines abruptly lashing at the newcomer. |- | |Woo--! |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |Following a moan, the foreign disturber fell into the flower field before them, the blood from his wounds dripping into those human-faced flowers. |- | |Not good! |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |Mashed Potatoes meant to cover his mouth and nose, but it was too late. As if they had just been fed, red mist rapidly released from the human-faced flowers. The scene before Mashed Potatoes gradually distorted… |- ! colspan="2" | • Main • 1-2→ |} Category:The Unfruitful Flower